Dany Sabourin
| birth_place = Val-d'Or, QC, CAN | draft = 108th overall | draft_year = 1998 | draft_team = Calgary Flames | career_start = 2000 }} Daniel Sabourin (born September 2, 1980) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender currently under contract for the Washington Capitals of the National Hockey League (NHL). He is currently assigned to the Capitals' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Hershey Bears. Playing career Drafted in the fourth round, 108th overall by the Calgary Flames in the 1998 NHL Entry Draft, he played four games with Calgary before moving to the Pittsburgh Penguins. In 2006, he was awarded the Baz Bastien Memorial Trophy as top goaltender in the AHL after achieving 30 wins in 49 games with Pittsburgh's AHL farm team in Wilkes-Barre. In October 2006, the Vancouver Canucks claimed him via waivers, where he served as backup to Roberto Luongo. On February 20, 2007, Sabourin achieved his first NHL win in 12 career games, when the Canucks defeated the Anaheim Ducks in overtime, by a score of 3–2. On April 25, 2007, he made his playoff debut during the last 10 minutes of the third period when Roberto Luongo was pulled after Anaheim scored their 4th goal in the first game of the series. Anaheim scored their fifth goal on Sabourin during the final minute of the game, ending with a score of 5–1. On May 3, 2007, he made his second playoff appearance in the first few minutes of overtime with the Vancouver Canucks facing elimination in Game 5 against the Ducks. He made five saves before being replaced back by Luongo, who was delayed by what was thought to be equipment problems. However, after the game, it was revealed Luongo had an untimely case of diarrhea.MIA Lou reveals he was ... in the loo The Canucks later lost the game 2–1 in double overtime. On July 1, 2007, Sabourin was signed by the Pittsburgh Penguins once again as an unrestricted free agent, recording 10 wins for the Penguins in the 2007–08 NHL season. On January 17, 2009, Sabourin was traded to the Edmonton Oilers along with forward Ryan Stone and a fourth round draft pick for Goaltender Mathieu Garon. However, general manager Steve Tambellini declared on the day of the trade that he had no intention of bringing Sabourin to the Edmonton Oilers club. Instead, the Oilers stated that they intended to trade or waive Sabourin, who finished the year with Edmonton's AHL affiliate Springfield Falcons. On July 7, 2009, he signed a one-year contract with the Boston Bruins. He was then assigned to AHL affiliate, the Providence Bruins for 2009–10. On July 1, 2010 he signed a one year deal with the Washington Capitals. He was assigned to the Hershey Bears of the AHL on October 15. Career statistics References External links * Category:Born in 1980 Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:ECHL All-Star Team Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Johnstown Chiefs players Category:Las Vegas Wranglers players Category:Lowell Lock Monsters players Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Saint John Flames players Category:Sherbrooke Castors alumni Category:Sherbrooke Faucons alumni Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Wheeling Nailers players Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players